


How Do You Spell Love?

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental love spell?, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mention love potions/spells, Mind Control Accidental and Intentional Mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rey does not force Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Unrequited Love, slight Non-Con through magical influence, they think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Everything was happy and wonderful in the village. And now many of the young women of the village have grown desperate for a husband and have turned to magical means to get it. Rey fears for the future of the man she has loved from afar, Ben Solo. Rey creates a spell that will protect Ben. But can she protect her heart from the fallout? For a Reylo Readers and Writers Spooktacular Collection. Witches.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	1. This is getting out of hand...

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks around the corner* I know. I'm sorry! I was on vacation for two weeks and that really put a crimp in my writing time. But I'm back and ready to finish everything up. Promise! This story has not been beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Rey could not blame the women of the village for their desire to find a good man, settle down, and have a family with him. They wished to be secure in their future and not have to worry about being alone for the rest of their lives. They feared becoming spinsters and outcasts to the rest of the village. They did not wish to be burdens on their parents or anyone else that would choose to pity them. So when the ladies were presented to the village at an age to be wed, they set out immediately to gain the attention of the young men that caught their eye. 

But their decisions to turn to love potions and other magical crafts to ensnare male attention for courtship purposes was not something Rey was willing to just accept. She wished she could help fight against the magical forces used by desperate women, but she could not. To perform such a spell would require a part of herself. Rey could not bind herself to every man in the village and surrounding area because they did not heed her words of caution. Rey could not stop everyone from making use of magic and spells given by witches without honor and she could not save everyone. But she would save Ben Solo.

Benjamin Solo was a good and honorable man that fought for their village against invaders and came home victorious when many perished in battle. He was lucky the only injury he suffered besides cuts and a few broken bones, was a scar that crossed his brow down to his chest while his eye remained unharmed. But such a scar did not take away any of his appeal, though he seemed self-conscious of it at times. 

`````

Rey had worked tirelessly to gather all the required ingredients and placed everything beside her little fire in the forest clearing. Rey whispered the words to the stars, the fire, and the forest creatures. She would protect Ben with every bit of power if she had to. Giving up every drop of power in her body would be worth it. And with one last look at the dying fire in front of her and made her way back to her home. With luck, Ben would greet her as he always did when she made her way into the village. His eyes would be his own, and her only problem would be trying to not stare deeply into the deep portals to his soul as she had in the months since he returned to the village.

Rey was unable to admit for a long time that she had been in love with the mysterious man since the day he showed up in the village barely five years ago. He spoke little of his past and kept to himself in the first few months since he took over the apothecary from the aging Kenobi. 

She was finally able to admit that she loved him when he was called off to battle and she feared losing him. Rey was going to proclaim her love for him but he had gone before she could. And when he returned to the village a hero, she could not give in to the temptation to tell him of her longing for him. Ben could have his pick of any of the maidens in the village, there would be little chance he would choose the orphan scavenger witch from Jakku. 

Rey wanted Ben to be happy. Even if the choice broke her heart, she would watch him choose to wed a woman more deserving. But when she heard whispers of women seeking to gain his favor through magical means, Rey decided to act. The summer months brought more power to such spells and the window Rey had to act was a small one. But she was determined. 

Rey had created a spell that would protect him. The spell would protect the man she loved from being controlled through spells or potions. His mind would remain his own. His choice would be his own. 

Upon entering her cottage she could feel the change in the air. The magic permeated the air and she could feel her spell take effect. She would go into the village to see Ben the next morning and pray that her actions were not in vain.

`````

Rey walked into the village and saw Rose making her way from the bakery back to her home with a sleepy child in her arms. Rey gave her a small smile but said nothing for fear of waking the small boy and nodded at Rose’s own silent greeting. She wished she could speak to Rose about her spell and what should be done if it failed. Rey knew Rose would be an invaluable resource and a strong supporter. 

But that conversation would have to happen later. Rey kept her focus on the dark blue door in front of her that led to Ben Solo’s dwelling. Rey smoothed her skirts in front of her though she did not know why. The clothes she wore were not of the fine material the other young ladies wore. She kept her hair in a manageable bun hair-style and her skin was sun-kissed. Ben never seemed to notice any difference in Rey’s appearance no matter what she did. He must only think of her as a dearest friend. Rey amused herself with the thought of Ben ever seeing her in her trousers and tunic that she wore at home. He would be truly shocked at the sight. 

Rey knocked on his residence door and heard his voice grant her entrance. 

“Ben. Are you here?” Rey looked around Ben’s living space. She was always fascinated to see inside Ben Solo’s life. He was a very private person but Ben Solo could be an open book to anyone that wished to look deeper. He kept his quarters clean and his shelves organized with his books sitting in tidy rows on their shelves. 

Rey allowed her gaze to take in everything. Nothing appeared out of place, no bits of paper showing re-written love letters to a special lady or flowers covering every available surface. The warmth of the room only proclaimed the existence of Ben Solo, gentleman and holder of Rey’s heart.

She quickly shook herself of those thoughts. Rey needed to know that Ben was okay. She had to see if her spell worked and that he hadn’t been affected by any nefarious spells. They could go into effect within the next few days if she had failed. Rey knew that she would have to continue to monitor the situation. Ben could be completely normal for a day and then hit by a spell another. She would remain diligent. 

Rey was aware of the best days for spells of the mind-controlling nature were around the full moon. So for the next few days she would check on the man that held her heart; to see that he remained unchanged. 

“Rey? Is that you?” Ben’s voice sounded far away. He must have been in the back of the residence looking for something. She could hear the sounds of glass bottles and boxes being 

“Yes, it’s me. Is everything all right?” Rey said. She forced herself to remain where she stood. It would only worry him if she ran to him and started examining his appearance without cause.

Rey listened carefully to the cadence and rhythm of his voice. It had the same beautiful tones she was used to; the hint of a growl was close to the surface. Rey caught herself biting her lip at the sound of the warmth of his voice and how she wished she could experience it pressed close to her ear during a passionate embrace. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” His voice was getting louder. Ben must have been moving towards her through the shop.

“No particular reason. Thank you for assisting me with this.” Rey looked to the doorway where Ben would enter. She breathed in as deeply as she could. It was important that she center herself for what was to come. Rey spoke to Ben the previous day and asked for his assistance with obtaining some rare herbs for a healing politice. Thankfully, she really did need his help finding those ingredients or he might have suspected something was amiss. Ben Solo may have been unaware of Rey’s feelings for him, but he was a very intelligent man in every other instance. 

Rey plastered a smile on her face and straightened her shoulders so she stood tall and confident in the wake of Ben Solo’s forthcoming smile. She held her breath slightly when she saw his hulking outline wrapped in black shadow come closer. This was the moment of truth. 

Rey waited patiently for him to speak when Ben returned through the shop door and paused mid-step when his eyes met her own.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey experiences a great surprise and a heart wrenching realization.  
> CW: under the influence of magic completely by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Non-Con? Magic induced love. (so it is believed) Nothing more than a few kisses so I don't know how hard to tag it. See tags for update.
> 
> Sorry, sorry. My excuse is I was caught up in NaNoWriMo and righting some original fiction. I did win NaNo just in case you were wondering. ;) But now I am turning my focus back to my stories so those will be updated. This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. :)
> 
> Slightly cheesy? You tell me.

Rey felt certain that her feet were nailed in place. When Ben entered the room he looked as he always did: calm, courteous, and ever willing to assist her. His dark hair was perfectly tousled and covered his adorable ears from those that might mock them. Ben’s midnight colored tunic and trousers fit his muscular frame perfectly, and drove her to distraction most days she found herself in Ben’s company. And the small quirk of his lips was ever present as he walked towards her. Rey would give everything to see him so at ease every day of her life.

But his features changed when his eyes met hers and she couldn’t understand the quick change at first. The look in Ben’s eyes was one she had seen on young men when they looked into the eyes of their lovers. But Rey had never before seen such a look from Ben. She was ready to ask him if he felt alright when her ability to speak was hampered by the lips suddenly pressed against her own after his hands framed her face between his enormous hands.

She was able to let out a soft sound of surprise before the feeling of Ben’s lips on hers completely overwhelmed every thought. And she couldn’t stop her body from melting into Ben’s strong embrace.

````

They could have been kissing for moments or hours, Rey could not be sure. It felt as if a mere moment and a lifetime had been spent with his lips caressing her own. Her mind went blank and all her focus remained on the man holding her in his strong arms. Rey never thought she would get to experience what she’d only dreamed before. The feelings coursing through her forced her body to react in ways she had never experienced before. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and brushed along the edge of his ears and neck as she pulled him close.

“Ben,” Rey said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she felt as light as a feather. She was sure that if Ben weren’t holding her, her head would be brushing the ceiling.

“Yes, my love?” Ben breathed into her skin. His fingers carded through her hair with the other clutching her waist.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Rey tried to pry her hand from his thick hair with the other pressed against his chest. Her body broke out into shivers, and heat course through her weakened limbs.

She and Ben needed to talk. It was necessary to find out why he never said anything before. Rey would be willing to continue after.

Ben brought his hand up to curl behind her neck to hold her head in place while the other clutched her waist and brought her body closer to his own. _I suppose a few more kisses wouldn’t hurt._ Rey gripped Ben’s overcoat in her hand and tried to pull him closer.

She sighed when Ben moved his kisses to her neck, and his hand flexed against her waist.

Rey was lost in her own little dream world when his words registered in her mind. _What? What did he mean?_ She nudged him back a bit to look into his eyes, and that’s where she saw it; the slight ring of gold around his iris. He was affected by the spell. But it didn’t make sense. Her magic was supposed to protect him, not make him fall in love with her.

“Ben, Ben, wait. Something’s not right. Ben, we need to talk.” Her body didn’t want to stop their actions but her mind couldn’t stop remembering the truth. His hands felt like they were covering her arms with fire as he attempted to comfort her, though the touches felt more like a seduction. 

“Why? Why do we need to talk when the truth is out there now? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” His voice was deep and husky, and Rey wished she could wrap herself up in the emotion she could hear in his words. She wished she didn’t have to end what was happening. But Rey would never be able to forgive herself if she let things continue, and Ben realized what she allowed him to do without his will to say no. If they ever chose to be together, Ben would do so of his own free will.

“Ben,” Rey tried to make her tone more forceful, but the feelings Ben was bringing out of her were making it difficult to concentrate. If he didn’t listen, she would be forced to use magic to make him. “Ben, something has happened to you-” her words cut off when he brought his lips back to hers for a heated kiss.

“Yes, my love, something has happened to me. I have finally come to my senses and decided to woo you as you deserve to be courted,” he started his speech looking into her eyes with the most beautiful dark she had ever seen before placing his lips at her ear and placing small kisses against her skin as he spoke the words she had longed to hear.

 _Oh, Ben. If only that were true. I wish with all my heart that you sincerely felt that way_.

Rey managed to wiggle herself out from between his body and the wall he pressed her against with gentle force. He looked surprised by her action and tried to take her in his arms again, but Rey stepped back, extended her hand out in front of her, and shook her head to deter him.

“Ben, please listen to me.” Rey felt as if she had waited for so long to see Ben this way. To look into his eyes and see the love shining back is a dream come true. But it wasn’t real. What Ben was feeling, projecting to her, was not something that came from Ben. It came from the spell. She needed to get back to her home and look at the incantation again.

“Ben, I have to go. I have to check something at home. I have to look into something…” her words trailed off at the look of complete devastation that was covering Ben’s face. She knew his feelings weren’t natural. But they felt real to him. And no matter what, Rey never wanted to hurt him.

“It’s alright, Ben.” Rey stepped closer and cupped his face in her hands before placing a soft kiss on his lips. She hoped he would forgive her for taking that liberty, but she couldn’t stand to see him in such pain. “I promise I will see you later.” She tried to convey everything with her eyes.

Ben must have accepted whatever he saw there as he nodded, and after leaving a light kiss on her lips and the back of her hand, he allowed her to go with only a slightly saddened smile on his face and a teasing tug of her hand.

Rey walked as calmly as she could until she knew she was out of sight of his home. She didn’t want him to think something was wrong and come after her.

As she walked down the street she worked to look as calm and unhurried as possible. It was important she didn’t alert anyone to the tumultuous thoughts rolling through her mind as she kept her stride at her leisurely pace.

The young men called upon their lady loves and the young wives bid their husbands adieu as they left their homes for a day’s labor. Rey was envious of their easy interactions with the ones they love. She’d never had that effortless feeling with Ben. But when he kissed her, it felt like their interactions up until that moment had been a prelude to what was to come. Everything that had been stilted or awkward for her was swept away in a sea of kisses.

And if that newfound wonder came as a result of magic, she didn’t know what she would do when they returned to normal. Rey could only hope that he would not hate her if she caused his “love” for someone he could only see as a friendly acquaintance.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the slight chill in the air from the breeze moving between the close set buildings that brought the dust from the road into hitting the worn fabric of her dark skirts. And while wishing his feelings were genuine, Rey couldn’t allow herself to believe that.

````  
Rey made it past the last house in the village square before she quickened her pace and ran the rest of the way to her home. She moved so quickly, she thought she would take her door off its hinges. In her panic, she nearly began tearing her house apart in the attempt to locate her grimoire from where she placed it after her spell. But a cooler head prevailed and she remained calm enough to move where she actually placed it. She had created the spell out of desperation, but she thought it essential to write it down. She figured one of her descendants might find the charms useful in the future, so she paid careful attention to every step she took the previous night and the ingredients used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you like where I'm taking this little story.


	3. I Put A Spell On You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to the bottom of things and comes to the sad realization that in trying to protect the man she loved, she spelled him instead. And in doing so, she will end up losing him for good. For how could he forgive her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! Now that I have a break from work I can really knuckle down and finish my stories. Thanks to all readers that are reading my stories and I hope you enjoy the scenarios that my brain comes up with. ;D This chapter was not looked over by a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Rey opened the trunk at the end of her bed and found the book she used beneath the quilts and other random books she’d placed inside. Placing her hand over the soft leather cover, she could feel the panic ease a few degrees. She decided that she would pour over the spell to discover where she may have gone wrong. After flipping through dozens of pages without really seeing the words. She didn't have the page marked as she didn't think she would need it again so soon. Ignoring everything she didn’t need, Rey sighed when she found the page and looked over the spell line by line, letting the words fill her mind. Seeing nothing jump out at her, she looked at the phrases that could have caused the problem… _in his heart… holds his truth… no force to mind or spirit… heart given voice._

_I don’t understand! There is nothing here that would point to the spell failing, so why has he fallen in love with me?_

Rey tried to make sense of the words in front of her and what her intentions were when she cast the spell. Her only thought was to keep Ben from being controlled. She wanted him to be able to give his love to whomever he wished. She could feel the frustration begin to overwhelm her. Still kneeling beside her trunk with the book in her arms Rey closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. She could not see any instance in which she had made a mistake, yet she must have. There was no other explanation for why Ben would spout love and beautiful words she longed to hear. 

Rey skimmed the words one more time when she realized that it wasn’t the words at all. There was a moment, just a flashing slip, where she wished that if he knew of the lengths she tried with his protection from the desperate young women, his feelings could turn towards her. If he could ever see her as a woman that loved him so much.

“Oh no.” Rey brought her hand up to her mouth. _I did this. In my selfishness, I did this to Ben._ The emotions welled up inside her as tears filled her eyes, and Rey’s breath came out in gasps of panic. It took her a few moments to center herself before she was able to calm her breathing and racing heart. 

Rey needed to think. The spell would only last until the next sunrise, and then he would be back to the same wonderful man he had always been. She could only hope that he would forgive her for what she’d done.

Though whether she deserved it could be debated. Logically, she could tell herself that she never meant to bring any harm to Ben, but that didn’t stop the fear from filling every corner of her heart that Ben would not see it that way. 

Any other day, she would have nothing to fear from Benjamin Solo. For she knew him to be one of the most kind-hearted beings that she had ever met. But she was also aware of the darkness that laid buried deep inside him. The things men did in war; the violence and desire to survive were powerful. Ben kept a tight reign on those dark parts of himself but she didn't know what effect the spell could have on him if she should reject his advances outright. He could break down into an emotional mess or explode in a fury of anger and violence.

A soft thumping noice outside her home pulled Rey from her self-recriminating thoughts. She listened for more sounds but only heard silence. Dejected, Rey dropped the book and forced herself to her feet. If she attempted to lift the spell and something went wrong--she did not wish to contemplate the consequences. 

Knowing she could not hide herself away forever, she contemplated how she might fend off Ben’s advances for the rest of the day. If she tried to picture the various scenarios that might occur should she just keep herself holed up in her home until the spell wears off. If she hadn’t promised to see Ben later that is exactly what she would do.

She could feign an illness for when he inevitably showed up at her door. Claiming that a contagious sickness had taken hold of her and she feared for his safety should she allow him entry, could be advantageous. _But would he attempt to break down the door to come to her aid, despite the apparent danger to his health?_

The degree of Ben’s affections was strange in comparison to the men she had seen in the past. His behavior seemed almost normal but for the looks of love and desire, constant touching, and intoxicating kisses. Her desire to keep Ben safe was at war with her own selfish wishes to bring him closer to her.

Brushing off her skirts, Rey started pacing the length of her home from her door to the stone fireplace. She was beginning to feel constricted by the inclosed space of her beloved home. It was a place of comfort and privacy to her but it now concerned her that her possessions seemed to be judging her and accusing Rey of betraying her oath to help--not harm. _Ridiculous. They won’t come to life and start verbally attacking me._ Ignoring her traitorous mind and its thoughts towards punishing her with more feelings of guilt. She needed to think.

_Tea. Tea will help._

Rey stopped her pacing and moved to her door to get water from the well. She opened the door and came face to face with the man that had filled her dreams for so long.

“Ben!” Rey backed up from the lovesick smile of the man in front of her. Seeing him before her, filling the frame of her door made Rey so much more aware of the giant presence of the man due to his sheer size. She couldn’t let him touch her. If he came too close to her, Rey might not be able to stop her body from reacting to his touch. 

“Rey,” Ben said her name as if his breath had been caught up in his body since the moment she left and was finally able to fill his lungs with the life-giving air he needed to survive.

“What are you doing here?” Rey continued to step back when Ben’s large frame entered her home and softly closed the door behind him. His dark eyes sparkled and his lips curled into a content smile of happiness.

“I told you I would see you later. Is everything alright?” Rey was careful to project a facade of calm. If Ben realized she felt distressed, he would attempt to soothe and comfort her. And while her heart would love nothing more than to accept them, her mind would not allow it.

“I could not bear to be parted from you for a moment longer.” Moving much faster than she expected Ben moved across the room and brought his hands up to cradle her face in his warm palms.

Rey attempted to shift away from him, but she relented and allowed him to cup her face in a gentle embrace when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. _How can I deny him?_ She desired him so much, yet to allow him to kiss and touch her in his addled state, would only lead to pain for them both.

He seemed perfectly happy to look at her adoringly for the moment--but that could change to more arousing activities if she gave the word. _I know what I have to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger. I know. I'm sorry. With NaNoWriMo coming up I will be trying to get all my fics up and completed. I promise that I will finish my stories. I hate reading stories that are so good and then the author just stops. Not that my amateur writing can be compared to the greatness of those fics over 50,000 words. I hope I can get there someday. ;) Kudos and comments to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
